Electric motors are used in various applications, as well as in a number of work related areas. One area where motors are utilized is in the power tool industry. In order to improve the power tool output, it is important to have a brush assembly which is capable of transmitting electricity to a commutator.
The effectiveness of the brush and the wear on the brush is decreased when the brush is subjected to arcing. Arcing may occur when the brush has a tendency to bounce or move away from the commutator such as when the brush hits irregularities or rough spots during operation.